


When The World Ends, I Will Be Right Here With You. With Only You.

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Destiel At The End Of The World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Supportive Dean, Sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: End of season 8, and the angels are falling. Nothing has changed except that when Metatron cast Castiel back down to Earth, he made a mistake and sent him to Sam and, more importantly: Dean. And just as Castiel knocks Dean to the ground; Cas's guilt knocks him down, but Dean is there to support him.





	When The World Ends, I Will Be Right Here With You. With Only You.

**Author's Note:**

> The original author was inspired a picture when they wrote this. The link to the picture is:  
> http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gend&id=80536&page=2
> 
> The picture isn't theirs or mine and it belongs to whoever drew it.

"You'll be okay." Dean said to Sam, trying unsuccessfully comfort his younger brother. Sam screamed again, and Dean winced. He needed help. Sam wasn't gonna last very long if he didn't get help soon.

 

And then the sky lit up in certain spots as brilliant lights plummeted towards the Earth. One by one, they'd fall, hitting the ground with intense force. There was one there, and one there, all falling. Any ordinary civilian would think it to be a meteor shower of some kind. But Dean was no ordinary person. He knew better than that.

 

"The angels. They're falling." He said aloud. Sam looked up, but then groaned in pain again. Eventually Sam passed out from it, so Dean pulled him into the backseat of Dean's car; a sleek, black, '67 Chevrolet Impala, and shut the door. He was about to make his way to the driver's seat when he happened to glance back up at the sky that was lit up with the falling angels' lights. There was one that seemed to be headed straight for him. He froze, which was strange for him, going against every instinct he had. The light came closer and closer until another body slammed into Dean's. He and the angel fell backwards onto the ground. The angel was on top of Dean. He groaned and tried looked up into the face of the dumbass angel who'd been stupid enough to land on just Dean. How many places where there on Earth? More than Dean knew how to count. And where did this angel land? Right. It  _had_ to be on top of  _him._  Dean finally looked up.

 

Those familiar blue eyes, that unmistakable messy hair, the signature tan trench coat. It could only be...

 

"Cas." Dean said softly.

 

Castiel was a complete  _wreck_. The dude was wide-eyed, breathing heavily, and looking around as if there was someone watching the two men. Then his eyes met Dean's and the hunter had said his name. They were incredibly close. Castiel was  _right_ on top of Dean, his arms on either side of Dean's head and knees supporting his body by being on the ground just beside Dean's thighs. And Cas was warm. Comfortingly so. Dean swallowed and tried to think of a "personal space" complaint.

 

"Dean, did you just... _catch_  me as I fell?" Castiel asked before Dean could say anything. Dean was so caught up in Cas's blue eyes and black hair and warm body that he forgot how to speak. All he could do was throw his arms around the angel's neck and pull him closer so that they were nose to nose. It was then that Dean found words.

 

"I'll always catch  _you_ , Cas. Don't you know that by now?" Dean whispered. He then pulled the angel that extra centimeter, and their lips met. Cas's lips were smooth and warm. Dean gently kissed his angel and then looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "Don't tell Sam." He said seriously. Cas nodded. "In fact, don't tell  _anybody_." Dean corrected. Cas smiled.

 

"Never." Castiel leaned down for another kiss, and then angel crash-landed a few hundred yards from them, shaking the ground as they impacted the ground. Dean held Cas a protectively closer on instinct. They both turned to the source of the disturbance, then turned back to each other. "What was that?" Castiel asked, terror in his blue eyes. They got up, but stayed close.

 

"I think you and I both know what that is." They looked at each other; Dean's expression apologetic and Cas's frantic. Cas started breathing heavily untill he was nearly hyperventilating. He held the palms of his hands to his temples, almost as if he was trying to not hear a sound or smash his head in. His eyes squeezed shut and he looked as if he was about to explode.

 

"I caused this.  _I_ caused this. I caused  _this._ " Cas repeated. Dean put his arms around the angel, hugging him close. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and began to shake. Quiet sobs came from him and Dean soothingly tried to shush Cas.

 

"Shush. Cas, shush. It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm right here. I'm right here angel, I promise. I'm not leaving you, you're gonna be okay. Shush." The angel's shoulders shook as he lifted his head to rest his chin on Dean's shoulder. Cas's tears fell down his face. Dean knew there were tears because he felt them drip onto his shoulder.

 

"I lost my grace!" The angel cried out desperately. Dean stroked Cas's hair at the base of his neck, trying to calm him, but the desired effect did not take place. "I caused this! I screwed up everything, no wonder my Father abandoned me!" Cas wailed. His hands clawed at Dean's shoulder blades, searching for a point to take hold of. Dean knew and understood. Something to hold onto while your world falls apart. He knew. Hell, he'd felt it several times. He put the side of his head on Cas's head's side.

 

"Cas, baby, it'll be okay. I'm here and no one's gonna get to you as long as I'm here. Shush, it's okay." Dean whispered softly. Cas was sobbing uncontrollably now, and Dean was sure the entire world could hear him.

 

"I LOST MY GRACE!" Castiel screamed into Dean's shoulder. Dean stroked his hair again.

 

"Shush, I gotcha Cas, I gotcha. It's gonna be okay, I promise. It'll all get better."

 

"D-DEAN I LOST M-MY GR-GRACE! I'M, I'M, I'M HU-HUMAN!" Cas could hardly talk now. His face was wet with tears and so was Dean's neck and left shoulder. Cas moaned sobs and then downright screamed. Dean had not heard a scream like that since he'd left Hell. Not even Purgatory had a scream like that. But instead of getting scared and getting as far away from the source as possible, Dean pulled Castiel closer in his arms, wanting to comfort and protect him.

 

"Cas, shush. Shush, it'll be okay." Dean lightly kissed the angel's forehead as he continued to scream and cry out. "Hey, Cas, baby. Trust me," he pulled back just a bit so he could meet Cas's blue-eyed gaze. He cupped Cas's chin and smiled. "Hey." Cas looked sorrowfully up at Dean. "When the world ends, I will be right here." He leaned down and passionately but softly, kissed Castiel. the angel stared back at him when they broke apart.

 

"With me?" Cas said, his voice smaller than normal with fear and hope. The hunter smiled again and this time, it was contagious because his angel gave a small one back.

 

"With  _only you_ , Castiel."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** Like I said, this beautiful and heartfelt fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Comments are much loved, and I'll pass your message to the original author :)
> 
> Stay safe lovelies.


End file.
